


Phases of the Sun and Moon

by Antievil



Series: Trips Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically only gonna be OCs, canon characters make only a few appearances, lots of swearing, self indulgent shit for me n my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antievil/pseuds/Antievil
Summary: Beatrice is a Hidden, a warlock of the highest order, meant to investigate and learn about threats to the Tower and the Last City before they become too big to handle.Riptide is a smart ass mercenary hunter, looking for a big score to bring home, and wow the Hidden are loaded and this lady is easy to fluster and annoy.These are random stories from their time together, and maybe eventually together, as they learn that opposites usually work very well, just like the sun and the moon.(For my friend the FNAF fangirl)





	1. Cloaks and Cuddles

Mars, a cold icy planet far away from most human civilization minus Ana Bray and the stray guardian or two wandering around.

However far far away from any other beacon of humanity were two guardians, deep within an icy hive riddled cave. 

“You know you’re shivering right?” Barely visible white armor moved further into the little side cave. 

“I am not. The light within warms me.” Black and orange robes sat crossed legged. Despite her conviction and stubbornness her body betrayed her with a slight tremble. 

“Yeah and I’m fucking straight. You’re freezing your prissy ass off.” The hunter unclipped the cloak and held it out towards the warlock. 

“Beatrice, the light of my life and my current employer please put this on so you stop causing small earthquakes cause you’re fucking cold and too stubborn to accept help.” 

“I’m paying you to protect me not patronize me Riptide. Keep your cloak on and focus on the Hive I’ll be fine.” Beatrice sat a little straighter and ignored the hand reaching out. 

“I’m not being patronizin I’m just…” a few silent steps later Beatrice could feel the furry collar of Riptide’s cloak wrapping around her, tickling the gap between her robe and helmet. “Trying to be damn nice for once.”

Beatrice stood up and started to take it off but as she looked up Riptide was gone. Or invisible. Probably both. 

“You better put that on Princess. I’m not taking it back until we’re outta here.”

“And what am I to do when my hired guard gets too sick to properly fight?” Beatrice scanned the bright white caves looking for any hint of the night stalker, but Riptide was too good. No footprints, no disturbances in the scenery. Just a distinct lack of the hunter in an otherwise empty area. 

Beatrice sighed deeply and sat back down. “At least come here and share so you aren’t freezing either.” 

“Aww do you want to cuddle? The big scary hidden is really just-” As Riptide showed herself, Beatrice could feel the human’s smug grin even as the helmet hid it. And not relating to her reddening face or growing embarrassment at all Beatrice stuck the hunter with a fission grenade. 

“Shut up and accept the offer quietly or I will detonate that.” Quietly Riptide sat down next to the warlock and wrapped part of the cloak around herself. 

Neither would admit who truly started to enjoy the closeness and comfort they felt. But any observer could see that some point into the night they melted together, fitting like two long lost puzzle pieces.


	2. Pathfinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to lose a zoo within a zoo

This perhaps was the worst mission Beatrice could’ve ever asked for. It was also probably her last. 

 

Riptide’s friends had gotten an imperial invitation so naturally the investigator had asked and Riptide got them into the Menagerie with the rest of the.. group. If one could call four somehow more chaotic and irritating guardians a group. 

(Only very reluctantly would Beatrice call them competent but they are)    
  


However as Beatrice was studying some of the Vex, Riptide diligently standing nearby she assumed, the rest of the group moved forward forgetting the two in the crystal chamber. 

 

_ Shhhhhh clank  _

_  
_ The two looked up and the giant doors forward that the rest of the group had passed through closed in front of them. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Beatrice ripped off her helmet and chucked it at the floor looking at the imposing opulent door. “We’re trapped in here.”    
  
“Wow you swore that’s some major progress prissy pants.” Riptide slunk off towards the corner, kicking and knocking on various parts of the wall. “A few weeks ago I would’ve had to get you flustered to even get something slightly improper from you.”    
  
“I apologize for my patience being worn thin between this lightless place and being with the zoo you call your friends.” Beatrice jammed a dawnblade into the door, the heat melting the metal little by little. “I just want to get back to a quiet place and read.”    
  
“You mean reading one of your cheesy romance novels? Nerd.” A hollow thunk came through. “Knew it.” Riptide pulled her shotgun off her back and blasted a hole in a very cleverly hidden vent. “Cabal always have these really nice guardian sized vents. Come on.”    
  
Beatrice’s eyebrow cocked as the white armor dipped into the vent and wandered off. WIth a deep sigh she followed, walking into the vents.    
  
“Between my time in the Underbelly and the Leviathan proper, I know there’s going to be a way through to everyone else. Keep up babe.” Ducking into vents, on top of pipes and through giant chasms the two walked in relative silence, Riptide never once missing a beat.    
  
Beatrice had seen Riptide tracking and leading her through places before, usually relating to tracking down leads in more natural places, but it was strange and surprising for the warlock to see her moving with the same grace and purpose as if somehow the belly of this giant ship was as natural to her as the wilderness.     
  
Her thoughts wandered as her body followed Riptide up some maintenance platforms, when her foot slipped and her body began to fall into the dark unknown of the ship.    
  
“I see you’ve almost fallen for me.” Riptide’s voice cut through her horror and shock.    
  
“Now I almost wish you’d let me die instead.” Although her voice was calm, Beatrice could feel the dread in her stomach.    
  
“Like I’d let my own personal angel fall like that.” Riptide pulled up Beatrice, and for the split second that she was held in her arms, Beatrice felt safe and cared for. Too quickly (meaning eventually) Riptide let her go on solid ground. “Now let's get goin, we still gotta catch up with the ‘zoo’ before they just straight up leave without us. Knowing Vel she might have just forgotten about us.”    
  
Beatrice would deny pouting the rest of the way through, Riptide would claim she moped from not being held, no proof was ever found as somehow the Leviathan’s security system was wiped clean during the three hours they were inside the Leviathan.    
  
Eventually they caught up to the rest of the group, three titans another hunter and another warlock.   
  
“You guys done fuckin?” The smaller titan asked, only to be smacked by three out of the five other guardians as even Riptide bounded over to smack her. “You swear once and everyone suddenly turns into your mother.”  She pouted for a second only to be hammer struck across the room by a loudly beeping giant of an off white titan, his ghost wincing and shaking his head. 

  
“Vel you are not allowed to swear, you know this you fuckin kid.” Riptide walked back to stand near Beatrice.  Her posture shifting, shoulders back, head high, alert, ready. 

 

Beatrice just observed the shift, and thought back trying to remember how often she had seen this shift happen during their time together. Riptide for all her crass humor and flirtatious remarks was always alert and on edge. Seeing her unwind and relax even for the split second to interact with her friends was surprising.    
  
“Hey come on. I don’t want to climb through more vents.” Riptide gently pulled on Beatrice’s armor. “Whatever nerd thing you’re thinking about ain’t worth getting left behind again.”    
  
_ “I don’t ever think you’ve been more wrong in your life.”  _ Beatrice shook the thought out of her head and followed along dutifully, thoughts wandering in almost every direction. 


	3. Camping and Cuddles

“Just a little farther.” Riptide pulled Beatrice up the path, bags full of camping supplies. “I promise it’s worth it pumpkin.”

  
“Why do you have to call me that?” Beatrice rolled her eyes and tugged Riptides arm back so they were walking hand in hand down the road.

  
To their right one of the many scenic EDZ lakes, it was early in the morning, just an hour or so before sunrise. Peaceful, quiet, and beautiful. Beatrice pulled Riptide closer and leaned her head on top of the hunter’s.

  
“So why pumpkin?” Beatrice asked, eyes closed and just enjoying the moment. No mission, no firefights, no life threatening or humanity threatening evil to be stopped. Just the two of them together. 

 

“Cause it’s cute and orange just like you in your daybreak.” The answer came with no hesitation and without missing a beat, but Beatrice laughed softly.  
  
  
“Then why do I feel like you just came up with that answer on the spot?” Riptide turned sharply dislodging the taller woman.  


“Andddd here we are!” The clearing was soft, trees and rocks behind them, and in front of them nothing but beautiful scenery. “So we set up over there, and then we got sit up on that boulder and I got a surprise for you.”

 

Riptide practically dragging Beatrice through the basics of setting up a camp in the woods, as the warlock was used to much more utilitarian set ups. A small hammock, a cozy fire, a singular tent. It was a far cry from her usual secluded, sparse and frankly uncomfortable camps. But as the couple lied together on the hammock, a humorous endeavor, overlooking the forest and the lake, watching the sunrise and set a beautiful orange glow across the land; Beatrice couldn’t help but just look at the human next to her.

  
The orange light helped the black skull tattoo pop just that little bit more, and her thumb traced the edge almost hypnotized by it. Riptide seemed to still be focused on the landscape, just leaning into the soft strokes.  
  
  
As oranges turned to blue, the two remained in the hammock, utterly comfortable and content just to be near each other. Beatrice’s head tucked underneath Riptide’s chin.

“You know from there you don’t see the view right?” Riptide sleepily asked, hands softly running through long black hair.  
  
  
“Forgive me for stealing from you but,” Beatrice turned her head to look into her beloved’s eyes. “I believe the best view is in front of me.”  Smiling softly she kissed the bottom of Riptide’s chin.  
  
  
“You’re going to say something like that and not even give me a real kiss? What kind of woman am I dating?”  
  
  
“Do you want an answer or to keep cuddling?”  
  
  
“Which one leads to sex?” Riptide squealed as deft hands tickled her sides. “Okay okay okay, no need to be cheap cuddling it is.”


	4. Thoughts and Revelations

Beatrice had a very... interesting relationship with the Tangled Shore. In her prior experience it was a lawless place, broken in pieces barely hanging onto by a thread. It was everything she disliked in a system.

However things felt different this time, with Riptide by her side however a set of cabal data later the two walked towards the docked ships on their way to leave.  
  
“That was pretty quick, we work pretty well together huh.” Riptide strolled towards the place where they docked their ships. 

“You are…” Beatrice smirked a little. “Not the worst bodyguard I’ve worked with.”

“I will take that as a complement, now let's go home I really need a-” The hunter’s response was cut off as a thresher crashed into her ship. “Shower....”

 The two stood in shocked silence. Riptide’s scout rifle hit the ground as she stared at the flaming wreckage of her ship combined with the Red Legion’s craft.

  
“I JUST GOT THAT ARE YOU FUCKIN… THREE WEEKS OF WORK GONE.” Kicking dirt and rubble the hunter fumed for a minute or so before turning to Beatrice.  
“So um… can I hitch a ride?” The hidden was sure that there was a smirk under that white helmet. 

  
“No I’m just going to leave you here to suffer for this tragic twist of fate.” A breath...two...three.  
“Get in the cockpit before I do decide to leave you on these insufferable asteroids.” 

 “You call stuff you like insufferable, like me.”  
  
“If you winked I will send you into the vast emptiness of space.”  Beatrice pointed at her own ship, “Get in the ship before I change my mind.” Hands up in surrender the snarky hunter jumped inside, settling down behind the pilot’s chair. 

 “I’m gonna take a nap, I assume you two can handle getting back to the tower.” Eyebrows furrowed as Beatrice pulled her helmet off and her ghost started the ship. Turning around the hunter was still fully armored, and awkwardly lying down in the gap. 

 “Finally a bit of silence. You doing okay ma’am?” Flare looked up at her guardian. “You’ve been different lately.”

“Yes Flare I am fine, just had a lot to think about.” Her ghost wouldn’t know quite what, but things had been different.

  
The longer she worked with Riptide, the more things shifted. Small things at first, not feeling stifled when Riptide invisibly watched over her but instead comforted. Inherently making two of whatever she was consuming, food, drink, reports; there was always a spare for Riptide, despite her habit of stealing Beatrice's. When did that stop being infuriating and instead endearing?  

The snarky comments were more amusing as time went on, no longer did she struggle to not murder the hunter but instead hiding the smile and affection from voice was slowly becoming a losing battle. 

 Beatrice was a scholar, a spy, a researcher. Used to understanding issues, discovering answers and coming to a conclusion. When it came to this singular hunter, her brain did not have a logical answer to why her opinions and emotions relating to Riptide were shifting. 

 She sneaked a glance at the sleeping hunter, fully armored, even the glossy white helmet, barely touched by the blood, soot and cabal accelerant they had fought through. What was underneath it frightened and excited her. A hand traitorously reached out, to be stopped and quickly set to grip the arm of her seat. 

No matter her curiosity to forcibly reveal something Riptide had been keeping secret would be a violation of her trust. Violating Riptide’s trust, just the mere thought sent a stab of pain through her own heart, _oh. Oh no._  

 

Attraction… affection… that made too much sense to the warlock. This, this was bad. 


	5. Balls and Bawls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have some hurt/comfort yall. This got a lot longer than I meant for it too, and deals with a lot more emotion than the original prompt suggested.

Beatrice had a terrible habit when stressed and not wearing a helmet, and that was chewing on the pad of her thumb. Her superior had made a comment about her bringing her partner into the annual Solstice of Heros Ball, usually a time the high ranking officials to talk to members of the Last City’s high society and secure some extra contacts and equipment for certain favors.   
Beatrice usually attended alone and spent the night politely talking to her superiors, turning down offers of favors from faction leaders and equipment manufacturers with something to hide from the law. It was good food, sometimes pleasant company, and a reminder that she did not have anyone in her life and that was okay. 

  
But this year, after almost a year of mentioning her partner in almost any conversation really (when did they become such an inseparable unit?), her superior officer had all but demanded to see Riptide at the Ball this year, so they could put a face to this special partner of hers, see what it took to “reign in the sword queen” as he put it.   
  
“Ughhh” She groaned thinking about the… sleazy was the nicest way to put it, man who was her officer. Rexam Trido, an Awoken Warlock much like herself who was incredibly painful to be around for more than ten minutes. Just thinking about him for a passing moment increased her stress headache. And now on top of having to deal with him all night she also had to supervise Riptide at the Ball and keep her from offending or embarrassing herse-.   
  
“Can’t have your jaw detach before you have to talk to all those big wigs.” Riptide’s finger gently closed Beatrice’s jaw. “Nice to see I can make you speechless. Bet you were expecting a suit but I gotta keep you on your toes.”   


Beatrice’s face flushed purple when Riptide winked at her, and she stammered out. “I was, I definitely was but I guess I was proven wrong.”   
  
“You look good too by the way. I like seeing your hair down its, different, makes you seem even more regal somehow, probably the curls.” Riptide brushed a loose curl behind Beatrice’s ear. Beatrice swallowed, most likely visibly, as she looked over Riptide’s dress. It was a decently long (one worry off her list) black dress, with loose veils, it was gothic and yet formal is the best way to describe it. It fit her perfectly in all senses of the word. Her own burgundy dress was about as nice, but staring at the dark skinned hunter she felt overshadowed, but she did not mind at all.   
  
“Well yes, nice to see that you can still meet the dress code in your own unique way.” Beatrice coughed and tried to center herself. “My superiors may have misinterpreted our… relationship as something unprofessional-”   
  
“Traveler forbid you get laid at all huh, much less by the help.” Riptide chuckled, something flashed in her eyes for a split moment. “So do you want me to clear that up or to play along with it?”   
  
“I... I do not know quite honestly. Mostly because I do not know which version you are more comfortable with.” 

“Look you hired me to be your bodyguard, I do what you tell me and that’s all.” Riptide’s body tensed up, all the flirty and relaxed body language tightening up before Beatrice’s very eyes. It sent a wave of defeat through the warlock’s body. All the progress they had made in becoming more than just acquaintances, the moments they shared seemed to be undone by a few short sentences.    
  
“If that is so, then we will clear the air.” Beatrice turned on her heels, much harder when not wearing her boots and instead these ridiculous high heels, trying not to let the hunter see the sadness on her face. Walking forward she could feel more than hear Riptide falling in step a foot or so behind her. 

  
Beatrice presented their invitation at the door of a ballroom and they were seated at a table next to some pair of faction delegates she could not be bothered to remember as her mind was in overdrive. She’s pretty sure she made decent small talk about the politics of the city, the state of the Vanguard and so on, but none of it mattered to her. She knew Riptide was regaling them with stories of their exploits and adventures she had done as her time as a mercenary, mostly cause any time she mentioned getting hurt or dying, a stab of pain would hit her in the stomach. 

After dinner she watched Rexam make his way from the front of the ballroom, with most of the other “bootlickers” as Riptide’s friends would say, towards her table. Her stress headache multiplied by what felt like a million. Gritting her teeth she drained her glass of red wine and almost winced when she felt Riptide’s hand gently rest on her thigh. A gesture meant to lend support but with her current inner turmoil, it only added to the amount of stress she felt. 

“Heyyy sword queen, this your partner ms strong and not so silent?” Rexam flashed a smile at the delegates. “Mr. and Mrs. Curava of the Dead Orbit faction, glad to see you guys got around to it this year. I just wanted to check in with one of my star officers and her mysterious partner. We’ve been wondering who would be the kinda guy to finally tie this one down.” Beatrice grit her teeth and blinked slowly as to not look at his face as much as possible. 

“Captain Rexam, this is in fact my partner Riptide. She and I started working together for the Cabal assignment. Her work and contacts as a mercenary have proven useful for intel gathering.”   
  
“Is she this formal all the time with you, I can only imagine if she was like this at home.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be able to tell you Captain. We are just…” Riptide quickly glanced at Beatrice, and the look only sagged the warlock’s shoulders more. “Coworkers really. We go out on the assignments and I prove field support and contacts. I wouldn’t know what she’s like at home.” 

“Damn, I just lost 20,000 glimmer then. We really thought someone had ya know,” Rexam made a locking sound. “Taken her outta the single life.” 

“Wouldn’t be me then sir.” At that comment Beatrice put her napkin on the table. 

“Excuse me sir, and Mr and Mrs. Curva, the heat of the crowded room is getting to me I’ll be right back.” Proudly and stoically Beatrice got up from the table and found the nearest exit, nearly gasping when she got outside. The cold air of the city brought her back into the moment and out of her own head, but she really could not tell if that was any better. 

For most of her time as a guardian, things had always seemed to build and fit together. Things made sense and were simple. She loved her work for the Hidden, even when dealing with assholes like Rexam she felt a sense of purpose and contentment. But after spending the last year now with Riptide she noticed this sense of emptiness in her life that hurt much less when around Riptide. Until now that is. 

She had to have messed up somewhere, there had to be something that shut the door on their, well relationship. Was dating her that repulsive of an idea to Riptide? But maybe that was it. Flirting and teasing was one thing, but pretending, or even actually dating her must have been too far fetched for the hunter. 

Beatrice tasted iron and saw that she had bit through the skin on her thumb. Not the first time that had happened in her life but not a welcome time.  

The door to the small patio opened, and when she didn’t hear footsteps to go with it Beatrice knew who it must have been. 

“Are you okay you went off in a-” Riptide was immediately engulfed in a hug. 

“I am deeply sorry for whatever I said that offended you or disgusted you, I know the idea that being romantically involved with me is disgusting and revol-” Beatrice practically sobbed into the hunter’s shoulder. The emotional dam shattering in the aura of comfort and safety Riptide’s presence brought. 

“Hey hey slow down slow down.” Riptide gently pulled the awoken’s chin up so they could look eye to eye. “I, I’m not offended or disgusted by anything relating to you. And the fact that you think I would be is more offending.” 

“I just. You got so cold and detached it was almost like reverting to the first days of our… partnership. I thought you hated me.” Beatrice’s eyes dropped to the floor. 

  
“I could- I would never-” Riptide’s voice wavered and Beatrice had to look back up. Tears shimmered in blue eyes confusion and pain still sat in the warlock’s stomach. “I could never hate you Beatrice.”  It took all the power and fear in Beatrice’s body to keep from wiping the tears off the hunter’s face. “I can’t believe after everything you think I could I-I.” 

“I’m sorry I-”   
  
“You don’t have to apologize for anything Beatrice I just, I thought I was doing what you wanted. Being your bodyguard and nothing more.”   
  
“I haven’t wanted that in a long time.” She couldn’t stop herself and suddenly they both stood still, frozen in the unintentional confession that could change everything. Green eyes searched blue for the longest moment of their lives. 

  
“Please Beatrice tell me what you want from me.” Riptide’s voice wavered, probably from anxiety and fear, if what she felt was anything to go by. 

“I just want you. Your laugh, your smile, your singing when you are doing chores, your presence, your ferocity, your bravery, your everything, and your anything.” She felt twenty times lighter than zero gravity. “I want you, your dumb pick up lines, your incessant teasing, your flirting, your annoying quips-” 

  
“I don’t think my quips are annoying.” Riptide laughed through tears, similar ones were streaming down Beatrice’s face.   
  
“And I want to know what you want too.” Riptide breathed in deeply and smiled, a soft one with a lot of soul.

  
“What I want you nerd, is to be around you as much as I possibly can. And with your permission.” Riptide turned her head and leaned forward, just about halfway between them, giving Beatrice the final say. 

And there was no way she was going to pass this opportunity up. 

Kissing Riptide felt like a rush and coming home all at once. It was excitement wrapped in comfort. It was better than anything she had read or been told. Riptide gently lifted her cheek and wrapped a hand around her waist, and Beatrice wrapped her hands around the hunter’s neck. 

Slowly they eventually separated, eyes barely fluttering open. Riptide with a dumb grin that split her face which only prompted Beatrice to hide her face under her partner’s chin. 

“Sooo I’m guessing if I ask you to be my girlfriend you’d say yes?” All Riptide got in response was a nod she could feel more than see. “Wow, I did find a second way to make you speechless.” 

“I am already regretting saying yes.”   
  
“Well, maybe I can make it up to you.” Riptide gently pulled back to place another soft kiss. “You know I was extra worried about this thing cause I thought we’d have to dance at some point.”   
  
“I’d rather be right here to be honest.” Beatrice rested her head on Riptide’s shoulder.   
  
“Well my lady, would you like to dance out here.” The hunter began to hum a tune and sway softly. 

“With such a dashing and daring hunter? Only a fool would say no.” Beatrice wrapped her arms around Riptide’s neck. Pulling back to softly smile and gaze at her girlfriend. Just thinking of word sent a wave of comfort and warmth through her. 

Together the two danced slowly, harmonizing their own song and staying in each other's arms. A place they felt loved, safe and at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone wins and gets to enjoy gay. 
> 
> riptide's dress is https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/337466950521323521/599849312708591621/7d8807ce-256d-5370-9630-80d81ebc980c__93720.png
> 
> and beatrice's is https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/714ileVUBQL._SR500,500_.jpg


	6. Bills and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice just wants to pay bills. Riptide just wants to love her gf.

Once again it was that time of the month. Beatrice pulled her hair up into a bun and stared at the stack of papers scattered around the table. Pulling her glasses out of the jacket she stole from Riptide, it was a lot comfier than any jacket she had ever owned, Beatrice put the frames on her face. It was time to do battle with her most hated enemies, bills. 

  
Now it wasn’t that Riptide was bad at doing bills, the night stalker was incredibly smart, Riptide was just really bad at sitting down for several hours when, “my beautiful angel is sitting on the couch by herself and I could be right next to her.” 

 

So one past due water bill later Beatrice took it upon herself to deal with this task. Not that Riptide was capable of leaving her alone while working seemingly endlessly. Beatrice being “cute and adorable while all focused with her tongue sticking out” was apparently a test of Riptide’s patience as well. 

 

With a small smile Beatrice pulled the first pile of bills and with Flare the two worked on budgets and payments to be sent out. The two worked quietly and efficiently for what felt like only a few minutes. 

 

“Hey babe, good job.” It almost startled the warlock and ghost when the hunter pressed a kiss to her cheek and put down a glass of water. As Beatrice turned to thank her girlfriend, she saw nothing as Riptide slipped away invisible and silent yet again. 

  
“Thank you dear. Just a bit more.” Beatrice smiled as she took a sip and evaluated the progress she had made. 

 

Rent and the various utilities were paid for. As were various memberships to academic data and circles she was part of. Riptide had some glimmer set aside for emergencies and a smaller one for personal use. Even her small fund for spoiling her girlfriend had some surplus money.    
  
Leaning back she thought about her plans for that fund. She could take Riptide to a fancy restaurant again, the memory of Riptide in her beautiful dress dancing in the moonlight brought a soft smile to her face.    
  


“Aww you thinkin about me?” Riptide sat herself on the warlock’s lap, Beatrice’s hands immediately held the hunter’s hips. “Cause I know that silly grin you get.” 

 

Beatrice rolled her eyes and simply kissed her girlfriend. 

  
“Would you prefer I look serious or angry when I think about my lovely girlfriend?” Beatrice gently tucked some hair behind Riptide’s ear. “Because the way you make me feel is fairly silly. And happy. And loved. And safe.” Each sentence was punctuated by a kiss tracing the skull tattoo. 

  
“Being sappy is an unfair tactic.” 

 

“So is sitting yourself in my lap when I am trying to make sure you have money for your ship’s fuel.” 

 

“I heard no objections to that so it must be okay.” Beatrice rolled her eyes and gave Riptide one last kiss. 

“Now dearest I would appreciate you leaving me for just a while longer so I can make sure we have everything okay?” With a groan and a pout Riptide stood up and immediately vanished from the visible eye. “Thank you love.” 

 

As she sat forward to keep working, she could feel a small box burning a hole in her pocket. A metaphorical one, as the engagement ring felt almost like fire. ‘But not yet,’ she kept chanting in her head. ‘Perfection, she deserves nothing less than a perfect engagement.’ 

 

The repetition of the phrase lead her back to the piles of paperwork left. Flare once again floating over to scan and relay information much faster than any reading Beatrice could do. An hour into the final stretch she could feel Riptide start her most devastating offensive yet. Periodically, in no noticeable pattern and with no warning Riptide would kiss her head, her neck, her cheek, and vanish without a trace. It was maddening as she would never leave enough time for any reactions, no turning to kiss her back, no response to a quip. A soft kiss passing like a breeze.    
  


Flare, the small traitor, found it funny and entertaining to see Beatrice get more and more riled up. Deep centering breaths only saved her for the few minutes of downtime Riptide would allow, which meant progress on the bills had slowed to a crawl. 

 

Eventually, Beatrice heard a set of footsteps. Or paw steps more accurately. Scribbles, the white wolf Riptide had brought home as a “pet dog” wandered over, ears back, head down, tail slumped, or dog for obviously upset.

  
“Aww poor child what’s wrong? Is your mother not giving you attention?” A large white snout pushed her stomach and the canine’s head rested in her lap, despite being almost the size of said lap. “Scribbles, let me finish this work then I will give you physical affection.” The wind was almost knocked out of her when the head nudged into the warlock’s stomach. “The apple does not fall far from the tree. You are almost as bad as Riptide.” 

  
Beatrice sighed and put down the papers in order to have free hands for scratching, the fluffy white tail wagging as Scribble’s need for affection was met. Gray shorts and black hoodie were swiftly covered by thick white fur, shedding almost like snow falling. 

  
“Oh so I get in trouble but she gets rewarded?” Riptide leaned over Beatrice to pet the wolf. “What lessons do you think our daughter will learn from this?”   
  
  
“Oh so this big brute of a ‘dog’” Scribbles let out a whine as Beatrice’s hands stopped petting for a split moment. “Is _our_   
daughter now? I don’t remember getting married.”   
  
  
  
“How could you forget. We looked amazing, Elise totally cried and made a joke about hunters in white armor, we danced, Vel was the flower girl but in a tuxedo, Cecile officiated. Everyone had a lovely time and then we went off to a nice tropical beach for our honeymoon.” Riptide’s eyes looked glazed over, lost in the imaginary world of their wedding day. 

 

“Sounds like a great time, but we’ll have to do it again so I don’t forget.” Beatrice kissed Riptide’s cheek softly. “One day, but not today because-”    
  
  
“You have to finish the bills, I know I know.” Riptide whistled and the two white clad loves of Beatrice’s life sulked over towards the couch, dejected and resigned to their fate of being ignored. 

 

Beatrice just smiled and tried to focus on the bills. They would look good together in wedding dress white. Vel probably would want a tuxedo even if she was a flower girl. Now where were some safer locations she knew of with tropical beaches… But first she had to pay the bills, and make a perfect proposal. 


	7. Coffee and Closeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riptide and Beatrice get some morning domestic fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1am, I'm not tired enough to sleep, so take some more gay fluff.

Riptide had a good morning routine when both her and her girlfriend were between missions. Stay up all night due to habit and preference, scoot her “dog” into her girl’s arms, make coffee, read some job offers or check her messages.  

After about an hour after sunrise, Scribbles usually pads outta the room, pouting as her mom gets out of bed. Meaning if was time for her to make her second cup of coffee. Refilling her mug with more coffee, less cream and more sugar as Beatrice liked it, took a few sips and sat back down at the table. 

Just on schedule Beatrice will groggily walk out, oversized stolen tee shirt and shorts, hair knotted, naturally and domestically beautiful. 

“Morning my dear.” Beatrice kissed Riptides cheek and grabbed the mug, taking a few sips before setting it down in front of the hunter. “Anything interesting?”  The warlock walked softly to the kitchen, a pouting wolf on her heels. 

“Luna is wondering what’s gonna happen if she teaches Vel some curse words, Vlana got a gig to help out in some Gambit games, and the old squad wants to hang out tonight at some point.” Riptide just stared at Beatrice; something about the way of seeing her vulnerable and open, at complete ease and comfort, plus the fact that her girlfriend was smoking hot in shorts and her shirt, made her feel happy and content. 

“I can’t believe my girlfriend is going to murder a Crucible champion. What a shame.” Beatrice had a bowl of fruit and a bagel, and throughout the whole conversation that happened, Riptide would take fake sips of coffee while Beatrice would slowly drink the whole thing. 

Scribbles would pout at Riptide’s side for the whole while, getting off hand scratches and affection as she instead focused on her girlfriend. Smiling softly and tiredly Riptide talked to Beatrice, wanting to hear about her goals and thoughts and everything. Slowly the fruits were eaten, a couple tossed at Riptide’s smug face, the mug emptied, and a wolf sulking in the corner giving up on getting affection this early in the day. 

The sun moved from the East into the sky to properly start the day, Riptide and Beatrice talking and joking and enjoying their company together before the next mission may split them apart. Soon Riptide would slow down, eyes dropping, wit failing, and body relaxing. Around that point Beatrice would move them to the couch, lying Riptide’s head in her lap. Blue fingers untangling and stroking hair. Green eyes met hers and they talked more, about everything and nothing, it started to blur together as the soft strokes along her tattoo, the occasional pecks, and the fingers running through her hair relaxed her entire body until she fell asleep. 

 

Beatrice enjoyed this morning routine. Waking up to a grumpy Scribbles upset at the lack of physical affection, stealing Riptide’s coffee which always tasted better than when she made it herself, even the small things like tossing grapes at Riptide’s sexual innuendos and bad pick up lines, talking about the latest missions, it brought a sense of home and belonging Beatrice did not know she had been missing her guardian life.  Watching her girlfriend start nodding off, despite the love and affection Beatrice could feel in Riptide’s gaze, she pulled the hunter to the couch. 

Riptide’s hair was soft and silky, easy and pleasing to run her hand through, gently detangling small knots. Occasionally, while lost in her own thoughts her hand would instead trace the skull tattoo gently, her thumb stroking dark skin and white ink. Almost drowning in her love and affection it was impossible to not kiss Riptide at some point during this couch cuddle. And when Riptide finally did fall asleep Beatrice softly called Scribbles to fetch her datapad. She refused to move her girlfriend and instead settled down to relax and read while still stroking her girlfriend’s hair. Enjoying the time and physical closeness with the hunter she missed dearly whenever missions sent them seperate ways. Nothing felt quite like home as much as being next to Riptide. 


	8. Writing Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice goes to do her hobby, Riptide learns something about her girlfriend.

Beatrice cracked her neck as she pulled her datapad up to her desk, she had a couple of days left before her next assignment so the warlock wanted nothing less than to unwind by writing her latest idea. 

\----------

The former royal, hood up, cloak billowing behind her entered the shady bar. It was renowned across the land for its rough and rowdy guests, many of whom could be bought for enough coin. 

Bianca tried to make herself as small as possible and sought out the White Ranger.   
  
The White Ranger was an elven woman, said to be able to single handedly wipe out an army with one quiver and a bit of fire. The perfect bodyguard for her quest to topple the Golden King. Money was a nonissue, and the White Ranger was said to rarely speak so very few gossipers could comment on her voice. 

From across the bar, she could see a woman who fit the description. Full white elven armor, even the helmet still on, sitting with another elven mercenary with a cocky smile and plenty of knives. 

As she approached she saw the two elven women look at her, their gaze analyzing every inch of her body language, outfit, and demeanor-

\-----

“Hi love what are you?” Riptide decloaked and looked at the datapad, Beatrice practically glowing with a blush. “Awww this is so cute it's like a fantasy version of our first mee-”  Riptide looked down at her girlfriend as she read more of the pages. “Wait are you?” 

“You cannot tell _anyone_.” Beatrice almost snarled. 

“Is this what makes you all that extra cash? Being the best selling romance author Morgan LeBlade?” Riptide laughed and flopped onto a chair. “My girlfriend reads trashy romance novels _and_ writes them. Oh god.” 

“Shut up if you want to sleep in our bed.” 

“Oh but my fairest queen, I am just a humble mercenary here to serve your every whim.” Beatrice opened her mouth to make a come back before her eyes opened wide and quickly she typed something into her datapad. Riptide laughed even harder and nimbly grabbed the datapad. “Note to self, use quote when Whirlpool finally reveals she’s the other White Ranger, a ‘silly’ human trained side by side with Elana the one she mean- BABE!” Riptide pouted as Beatrice pulled the datapad back and locked it. 

“No, I’m not showing you any more of my work.”   
  
“But my love,” Riptide spun her girlfriend around. “You should humor your muse, and maybe do some quick research on how exactly to write a ki-” 

Riptide’s banter was cut short as a smiling Beatrice kissed her softly. 

“I do believe I humor my muse quite enough, but research is always welcome.” 

“Maybe you should throw in a bed sharing scene, it might even be better if-” The hunter’s eyebrows wiggled.   
  
“If you say they fucked I will kick you out of our room and write in peace.”   
  
“No no fuckin just was gonna say it was cold and cuddle for warmth.” Riptide pulled back just a bit so she could look her girlfriend in the eye. “Wow babe, don’t you have your head in the gutter.” 

“Never thought you’d ever turn down the chance for this kind of research.” Beatrice murmured, taken off guard as Riptide swiftly picked her up. 

“If that’s the case then we have no time to lose. Whirlpool better satisfy her queen.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, expect more drabbles based on the random trashy novels Beatrice writes. Mostly cause I had way too much fun writing AU versions of the Stray's Crew.


	9. Meetings and Mauls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riptide takes Beatrice to meet her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so wrapped up in other gay I forgot to write about this gay.

Usually when time passes in a relationship things settle down and routines are built.

Usually. 

Riptide however considered the fact that she was dating a dime novel author, even if that was a secret, a challenge to impress and surprise her girlfriend and her “high” standards of theatrics, dramatics and romance. 

“Where are we going?” Beatrice was in more casual clothes than normal, a thick sweater to deal with the chill of the autumn air, a pair of sturdy jeans and thick hiking boots. Riptide however wore her white armor but with an obviously hand stitched dark cloak, a crooked fur lining and a good attempt at a white wolf head embroidered onto the back. 

“I guess you could call it my hometown. I was resurrected out here in the Dark Age.” Riptide softly grabbed Beatrice’s hand. “I was going to show you my first family, before I met everyone else.” 

With that Riptide let out a loud howl that echoed through the forest. A beat, then two, then an answer. Then more. 

“I promise this will make sense just don’t do anything drastic okay.” 

“Dear could you please tell me what is going on?” Beatrice felt on edge from the howls and the unknown. She was an intelligence operative and nothing was worse than walking into a situation dark. 

“Um… I kinda raised a pack of wolves over the last thousand years or so?” Riptide looked slightly sheepish. “Real wild wolves, no domestication just socialization with me. Its where I got Scribbles because he was too skittish to survive out here.” 

“You couldn’t tell me so I could be mentally prepared for… that?” Beatrice pointed out into the woods, a blur of motion and the sound of snow crunching. 

“You know I probably should’ve told you they were wolves. Would’ve been less terrifying. Especially since it’s probably going to be the scouting groups instead of all 30 odd wolves.” 

“Thirty! Riptide my love,” Beatrice quickly kissed her girlfriend. “I’m not mad but please tell me these things so I can prepare better. I didn’t pack a lint roller.” 

“I’m sorry just kinda nervous it's been… a while since I introduced them to someone.” Something flashed in dark eyes that left a sad feeling in the warlock’s heart. Gently caressing Riptide’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, dear.” Beatrice softly held the hunter’s face. “But please tell me how do I interact with a pack of wolves? Scribbles is a bit of an..”  
  
“Idiot?”  
  
“I was going to say outlier.” 

“Just respect them and be kind.” Riptide smiled. “Oh and keep your mouth shut tight trust me.” 

Riptide’s grin was wider than she had seen it in a long time as she braced herself in the snow. 

One, two, three large blobs of brown fur shot at the hunter. 

“Hi Scars, and Tango you’re lookin sharp.” She nuzzled the thick fur and went down the line of large wolves. “Omelette! Oh you’ve gotten so big!” 

Beatrice couldn’t help but smile fondly at her wife. Each wolf was nearly identical but the hunter seemed to know each one individually even though they were all identical to the warlock. The dark skinned woman going back and forth in the same baby voice she used on Scribbles. 

In the back of the pack one large almost black wolf stood alert, never letting their yellow eyes leave Beatrice’s body. A few wolves very tentatively made their way to the awoken, all cautious sniffs and ears laid flat. 

Until Riptide came over and stood next to her, which immediately changed the demeanor of all but one wolf. Beatrice tried to understand the difference between Mia and Tango and all the others but only one truly stood out to her, the large black furred wolf standing at attention at the strange newcomer eyes and ears forward, tail still. 

“Should I be worried about the big one?” Beatrice asked, softly scratching behind the ear of… she thinks was Omelette. Riptide looked over head cocked until she noticed the intimidating wolf. 

“Oh that’s Judge. He’s the leader. Give him time and you’ll earn his trust.” Riptide walked over to scratch Judge’s head. “Huh boy. Who’s a good leader?”  
  
Very subtly the black tail wagged back and forth and the large head leaned into the hunter’s touch.  It was cute and the happiness on Riptide’s face made Beatrice smile. 

Beatrice was always amazed at how natural her girlfriend looked in almost any situation; fighting, tracking, at home, it never ceased to surprise her. 

She walked over to the two, slowly watching every twitch of Judge’s ears as the snow crunched underneath her boot. 

As a Hidden, Beatrice had dealt with many tense, life threatening, possibly even humanity destroying situations, but none of them felt as important and terrifying as the decision of this lone judge. 

Placing her hand out palm up she left it in front of the large wolf, watching and waiting for a response. Intense yellow eyes locked together as Judge and Riptide stared at each other. A silent conversation formed through an intense bond Beatrice was just scratching the surface of. 

Suddenly she found herself under Judge’s gaze again, something more determined within him. Instinctively her hand flew back towards her body as void covered fangs ripped through the space it had been in. 

Snapping to Riptide the hunter stood off to the sidelines confused but uninvolved. The black wolf growled, fur ruffled tail up, ears back, jumping to the side he vanished. 

“I swear to the Light what is it with wolves and invisibility.” Beatrice groaned. 

“He and I share our light Beabae.” Riptide answered. 

“So I won’t hurt him too badly if I fight back?” She pushed off the ground, a burst glide placing her inches away from another void bladed maw. 

“No he’ll come back. So if you want to fight back prove it. He’s been my partner since the dark age though.” 

“Good to know.” She summoned her dawnblade, not quite lighting it on fire but patiently waiting and thinking. 

 _“Will he come from the side or back like his partner, or would he be the frontal force she-”_ Her thoughts were interrupted by instinct, the clang of teeth on metal as Judge stared at her, his teeth scratching the blade. 

“Okay then.” Beatrice glared back at him and let the energy fully run through her, the sword bursting into flames. “It's disrespectful to hold back.” 

The snow around her began to slowly melt, and Beatrice pushed forward as Judge backed up. Her fiery wings pushed her farther and faster and she chased the wolf until he turned invisible. 

Alone in the melting clearing Beatrice turned around and waited for him to come back, she was sure he’d go for some sort of ambush. What she wasn’t expecting was for Judge to drop from above her, of course the wolf could triple jump, and pull the sword almost out of her grasp. 

Surprised and off guard Beatrice followed the momentum. She focused her light through the conjured weapon and as it broke the frozen ground she could feel it wash over her. And with the sudden burst of power she slammed her fist into the wolf’s chest.  
  
She heard the snaps as she ignored the fangs that ripped through her arm, the sweater torn and bloody before healing completely. Another bite tore through her thigh, past experience said it definitely cut the artery, jaw clenched she went for another blow, another snap and his leg went limp. 

Judge’s eyes looked angry and as he reared up to leap for her throat, Beatrice punched his chest again, feeling the bones shatter underneath her fist. 

Falling to the ground Beatrice sat next to the body of the light bearing wolf, another thing her loving girlfriend did not prepare her for….

“That was great love. I think you impressed him.” Riptide sat on the wet forest floor as the blade finally vanished from the ground. 

“You couldn’t warn me about that at all? A light bearing wolf? A spectral blade wolf nonetheless?” Beatrice rested her head on Riptide’s shoulder, the ache of wounds already healed pulsed through her arm and leg. 

“Mean I didn’t expect you two to fight, but I probably should’ve known he would make sure you’re up to standards.” A soft kiss to the warlock’s temple made the tension leave her body. “But you’re better than anything I could have ever asked for.”  
  
“I love you too.” Beatrice mumbled, energy drained with the last of her light. 

“How about you Judge?” Riptide scratched his large head as it rested in her lap. The wolf’s eyes looked at Beatrice’s and his tail softly wagged. 

“You are a very good boy. I am lucky that you’ve been taking care of her this long. I’ll try to do the same.” Blue hands gently pet the dark fur and the two lovers exchanged smiles. 

Finally Beatrice had a moment to breathe and she sighed deeply. 

But only a moment later they were swarmed by fifteen other wolves wanting their own scratches, pets and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> So you probably read this for some gay fluff, and if you did thank you for picking this one. For anyone who's wondering, Beatrice is an awoken daybreak warlock, and Riptide is a human nightstalker hunter. 
> 
> Riptide https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/563502794305306645/591730608485695493/image3.jpg
> 
> Beatrice  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/563502794305306645/591733639365001216/tiger_release_final_20190619_234303.png


End file.
